


Behind Closed Doors

by Thatcrazygirl



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Domestic Violence, I hate tags, M/M, Manipulation, Sergio's a total scumbag, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatcrazygirl/pseuds/Thatcrazygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio's abusive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this story already but took it down. Strange reasons...don't ask why.  
> Anyway, this ficlet was inspired from the story "Repair My Broken Wings" by darthenna. If you haven't read that story then you really should ! :D

 

 

“You’re such an idiot you can’t even fix a table!”

 

“I’m sorry,” Fernando apologized.

 

“You’re always fucking sorry!” Sergio scoffed“ You’re pathetic!”

 

“I- I’ll do i-it again,”

 

“Don’t bother  .Just go get my dinner!” Sergio spat.

 

Fernando quickly went into the kitchen.

 

“Daddy!” Nora greeted, running into the dining room and wrapping her tiny arms around Sergio’s leg.

 

Sergio looked down at the girl with disgust.

 

"I drew Elsa from Frozen today .Do you wanna see her?”

 

“No. Don’t you have homework or something to do?”

 

“Daddy helped me with my homework,” Nora replied innocently.

 

Sergio pushed the girl away from him and went to sit down at the table. Nora followed.

 

"Today my teacher showed us how to color,”

 

Sergio scrolled through Instagram pictures on his phone, ignoring Nora.

 

“And she told us how to-’’

 

“Damn it! Will you shut up?”

 

Nora fell silent and began picking at her nails. Soon Fernando returned.

 

“What is this?” Sergio questioned, looking down on his plate.

 

“Paella,”

 

“Fernando , you know I hate trying new foods. What’s wrong with you? Are you stupid? It’s like you get dumber by the hour!”

 

“You can’t talk to dad like that. It is rude,” Nora commented.

 

Sergio slammed his fist to the table causing Fernando to cringe. “Get your fucking daughter out of here!” He snapped.

 

Fernando quietly led Nora out the room. “Do you want to watch Dora?” He asked as they entered the  living room.

 

Nora shook her head. “Why does daddy hate us?”

 

Fernando inwardly sighed.  “Daddy doesn’t hate us honey. He’s just not in a good mood,”

 

“But he’s never in a good mood.”

 

Fernando smiled weakly and kissed his daughter’s forehead.

 - --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sergio threw himself on the couch and wrapped his arm around Fernando’s shoulder. “I’m sorry about yesterday,” He said, rubbing his finger over his fiancé’s black and blue eye.

 

“It’s ok,” Fernando replied , with a forceful smile.

 

“Do you forgive me?”

 

“Mmmm”

 

“You know I love you, right?”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Fernando whispered.

 

“You just made me upset and I couldn’t control my anger, but I’m working on it” Sergio began. “Just don’t leave me , alright ?”

 

“I won’t.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sergio zipped up his pants and looked over to Fernando who laid on their bed, in pain, naked and trembling.

 

“The next time you disobey my orders , it's  going to be worse.You make me do these things to you,”

 

Fernando stayed quiet and continued to cry silently. How stupid was he to actually believe Sergio would change?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Where are you going?” Fernando asked, following Sergio to the front door.

 

“Out.”

 

“Out where?”

 

“It doesn’t matter. Don’t wait up for me,”

 

“What about our dinner reservations?”

 

“Cancel it !”

 

"But it’s our anniversary …”

 

Sergio rolled his eyes and stormed through the door, slamming it in Fernando’s face.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Ahhhh fuck !” Sergio screamed, holding his foot.

 

Fernando ran into the living room, alarmed. “What’s wrong?”

 

Sergio looked down and picked up the toy that laid on the floor. “Nora !”

 

“Yes?” Nora yelled from her room.

 

“Get down here now!”

 

“Sergio , relax . It’s just a toy,”

 

“Shut up Fernando!”

 

As soon as Nora came downstairs Sergio grabbed her. “What did I tell you about leaving your toys around?”

 

“Sorry,”

 

“What if I had fell because you forgot to pick up your damn toy ? Did you ever stop to think about that?” Sergio questioned before slapping the girl.

 

“Don’t hit her!” Fernando protested, picking up Nora.

 

“She needs to learn some fucking responsibility! You baby her too much. Little brat.” Sergio shot back.

 

Fernando pressed his lips together as anger coursed through him. Every intelligent voice in his head screamed at him to slap Sergio but he couldn’t. He knew that if he did or say anything it would only cause confusion and he really didn’t want Nora to be in the middle of it.  He silently turned around and went up to Nora’s room as she cried in his arms.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Fernando open the fucking door!” Sergio shouted banging on the front door. “Fernando!”

 

Fernando ran upstairs to his room and grabbed his car keys and wallet.

 

“Daddy why are you running?” Nora asked , standing in the doorway.

 

“We’re leaving sweetie,”

 

“Fernando!” Sergio continued to yell.

 

“Is daddy coming with us?”

 

“No,” Fernando replied pulling Nora’s hand.

 

Confused, Nora ran trying to keep up with the pace of her father as he rushed into the garage to his car. Quickly Nora hopped into the car and strapped on her seatbelt while Fernando did the same. As soon as the garage door opened Fernando reversed.

 

“Fernando!” Sergio bellowed, running up to the car. “What are you doing?”

 

“Go away!” Fernando shouted as he continued to reverse.

 

“Nora! Tell your father to stop!” Sergio pleaded, hitting on the car window. “Don’t leave!”

 

“Go to hell Ramos !” Fernando yelled before taking off.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

Fernando breathed a sigh of relief as he speeded down the road.

 

“Dad?”

 

"A safe place.” Fernando smiled .

 

 

 


End file.
